Kenshiro (Hokuto no Ken)
Power and stats Tier: 7+ Name: Kenshiro Origin: Fist of The North Star Gender: Male Classification: Human Martial artist Age: Late 20's Powers and abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, stamina, master of Hokuto Shinken, the most powerful martial art in the world which can enable him to kill his opponents just by touching them. Has various ki attacks, intangibility(Via Muso Tensei), can adept and use any martial arts after seeing it once, natural resistance to poisons that's several times an ordinary man's, super senses such as hearing and smell that's as good as a hound(databook stated that and also stated that he can hear someone whispering from 2km away). Weaknesses: Lacks flight, but could possibly levitate. is subject to aging and disease since he still possesses a human body. Firepower: Multi building level (Seeing how he punched down a building size giant in the first volumes, who could have the same or higher durability as a building. Note that Kenshiro didn't punch as hard as a normal punch, because he was aimming at the pressure point which is softer than a normal punch), might be at city level or higher with powerscaling. Range: Melee fighter but ki blasts can reach several dozens of meters Speed: Supersonic +| Hypersonic (Tied giant invisibly fast whips together in an instant, this makes him mach 8-12)|Hypersonic + (Cought 1109 punches per second in a instant and could probably cath 10 000 from Hyoh if Hyoh didn't get stabed by Shachi, this feat would probably put Kenshiro at mach 20-45) Durability: building level+ or higher with powerscaling Strength: Class 2+ (He completly stopped a force of 500kg with six fingers in base, 30% of his power)| Class 100+ tons (He lifted a special rock that was calculated 300 ton and did this in base) Stamina: Can go without food and water much longer thana human(The Databook,"All about the man" states he can remain strong even if he goes three months without eating), can recover very quickly after being wounded, can cross distances across the desert on foot which would require normal people to use cars or other vehicles to cross. Standard equipment: Nunchuks Intelligence: Mastered all the hokuto shinken techniques, is adept at copying and assimilating other techniques from Hokuto and Nanto branches too. Practically a very experienced fighter. Notable attacks and techniques: (Note that listing all of them is too much since there's alot of large variety so this isn't the full list) Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken: Rapid flurry of punches hitting the opponents pressure points, takes around 6 seconds to do it, 16 punches per second if we going by the issue "All about the man", causes them to explode in 3 seconds after it's done. Hokuto Senjukai Ken: Kenshiro hits the enemy with an split second 1000 fist combo Tenha Kassesu: Attack that fires ki bullets that hits the opponents pressure points from a long range. Hokuto Sokin Jizai Kyaku: Kenshiro can freeze the enemy's body in an instant with this attack. Ganzan Ryozan Ha: A Karate chop that splits the opponents skull in half. Gekitsui Shi: Kenshiro hits the enemy's forehead with 4 fingers then after he takes it out, the enemy has 3 seconds to live Hokuto Dankotsukin: Makes the opponents muscles self destruct via a pressure point strike Tensho Honretsu: Fires one or more large ki blasts at the enemy Kentou Shadan: Kenshiro makes his opponent's fist unable to move again just by passing his hand through them. Hokuto Gosha Ha: One of his ultimate attacks. Kenshiro fires a powerful ki blast which inflicts great damage on the opponent. Muso Tensei: Another ultimate attack which is the most broken and dangerous ability in his list of attacks. Kenshiro taps into a void of power, gaining intangibility and the ability to disrupt/destroy matter just by passing through it. Notable Victories HxHverse(Hunter x Hunter) Whitebeard(One Piece) Kongou Banchouverse(Kongou Banchou) Narutoverse(Naruto)Bleachverse and One Pieceverse(Bleach and One Piece) He still solos the HST, even if they have got stronger. Alita(Battle Angel Alita) Sasuke(Naruto) Wolverine(Marvel) Akuma(Street Fighter) Abomination(Marvel) The Hulk(Marvel) Samurai Jack Category:Characters Category:Fist of The North Star